Please don't leave me
by Great WRITER14
Summary: "¿What would have happened between Penny and Sherman if the WABAC has never existed?"... ¿How would they have known each other?...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A different beginning

It was a normal day in the life of a genius talking dog called mr Peabody and his little red-headed adoptive kid called Sherman, who seemed really happy, because he was on the way on his first day of school. And even though he had no idea of what he would do, he knew one thing for certain: he was going to do a lot of friends.

Once they were in front of the school door, Sherman went off the Peabody's red motorbike quickly.

-¡See you after school, Mr. Peabody!-screamed the child

-Sherman, ¡wait!-

\- I gotta go. ¡I gotta sign up for the clubs!-

-Sherman... No one is more in favor of participation in fraternal organizations than I. But before you go, I want you to have this-he said giving him a whistle with a strange form

\- Thanks. ¿What is it?-he asked inspecting it

\- A dog whistle-

So, Sherman started to blow it to see which sound it produced, but he wasn't able to listen to any sound.

-Mmm... It doesn't work, Mr. Peabody-he said blowing it again

But Peabody wasn't agreeing with it... His dog ears were completely able to listen to those strong vibrations which were stunning his ears.

-¡OOOWWW!-The beagle groaned. - It… works fine, Sherman. It's just a frequency only dogs can hear-

-¡Ow!-he said putting in on his pocket

\- Let that little keepsake be a reminder to you... that no matter what challenges you face, no matter how far away I might to seem...-

But he was interrupted by a goodbye shout of Sherman while he was getting into the school and closing the door behind him.

-Bye, Mr. Peabody!-he screamed getting in and closing the door

-I will... always be with you-finished Peabody. He put on his helmet, turned on his motorbike and went away.

Once Sherman was inside the school's runner he saw a wall's clock and he realized that it was 7:59. He had less time that a minute to get into classes, so he ran over the runners quickly to get into his classroom before the classes start... but he suddenly stumbled with a blonde girl who seemed to be his same age. She was also wearing a diadem on her hair.

-¡Ouch!-She screamed.-Watch out when you walk four-eyes!-

-I'm sorry... I have to go... and… I don't have four eyes-he said as he started running again

The blonde girl stared at the runner for a few seconds, because she thought that the red-headed kid's face seemed really familiar.

Once Sherman got into his classroom, he still had ten seconds left, so he sat up quickly in one of the front chairs and let his bag pack by his side.

When Sherman finally was accommodating on his place, the teacher got in beside the blonde girl he has met at the runner just a few moments before.

-Very well... thanks for showing me where the classroom was, Penny-said the woman putting her stuff on the teacher's desk

-You're welcome, Ms. Smith-said Penny going to one of the desks

-Alright, students... we're going to start our maths class-

The students took their books out and the teacher started to make some questions to them.

-2x2... Who call tell me the result?-

-¡Oh! ¡Me! ¡I can! I can!-screamed Sherman putting his hand up full of excitement

-Mmm... Sherman-said the teacher watching the name's list

-The result is 4-he answered proudly

-Good job... and ¿which another calculation can have this same result?-

-Oh! Me! Me! I can!-followed Sherman

But this time, someone else moreover the ginger kid put his hand up

-An easy one could be 2+2-said Penny

But suddenly, Sherman started to speak again, interrupting her.

-mmm….Actually, there are many calculations that could have that result, like 3+1, 5-1, 4x1, etc.-

This made the teacher and all the students get pretty surprised... everyone but Penny, who felt really humiliated.

\- Looks like someone really knows their maths, ¿huh, Penny?-said the teacher

That was when Penny became really angry. She has never felt so ashamed before... she got as angry as she broke the pencil she was holding on her hands.

At lunch time, Sherman was on a table talking to his new friends: Carl and Mason.

\- It's really great meeting you guys... Maybe you can come over to my house sometime-

\- I could bring my new model! It's a hydrogen atom!-said Mason

\- ¿You've only got one, huh? ... ¡Guess we'll have to split it!-said Sherman as he laughed with his friends

In that moment, Penny and her friends got into the Lunch room. Penny noticed Sherman on a table sat with friends and she saw the perfect moment to have revenge...

-Check it, guys...-said Penny as she got closer to the Sherman's table. - ¿What do you got there, Sherman? ¿Kibbles or bits?-

\- Actually, I've got baby carrots,organic apple juice, and a tuna sandwich-he said biting it. - It's super-high in omega-3s!-

\- So, you eat human food,¿ huh?-asked the girl

-Yeah. ¿Why wouldn't I?-

-Because you're a dog-she said in a sarcastic and mean way

-No, I'm not-he said a bit surprised and hurt by what Penny said

\- Sure you are. Your dad is a dog, so you're a dog, too-she decided

\- I think you're confused. It's an adoptive relationship-said Carl interrupting her

-¡Zip it, Carl!-said Penny a bit frustrated

-Okay...-he said going back on his wheel chair

-Here... I'll show you! Fetch!-she said as she threw the Sherman's sandwich to the floor and all the students stared at them.-Go on, doggy! Go get your lunch! Go on, get it!-she said as an order

-Ugh. The humiliation-opined Mason looking at his friend sadly

-Sherman, go get your food... Make like a good little doggy... ¡Ruff-ruff!-she said in a dog tone before laughing again

So, Sherman stood up from his seat and went sadly to pick his sandwich, but in that moment, Penny took the whistle Mr. Peabody has given to him.

-¿What's this?-said Penny

-It's mine! Give it back!-

-What is it? A whistle?-She said blowing on it but without having any sound back.-Ugh! Stupid thing doesn't even work!-

-Mmm... It's a dog whistle, Penny... It operates at a frequency that only dogs can hear-explained Carl

-¡Back up, Carl!-ordered Penny really frustrated this time

-Okay...-said the poor kid staying away from her

-¡Penny! ¡That whistle is my private property! ¡Give it back!-shouted Sherman getting angry

-¡Jump, doggy Jump!-

-¡I'M NOT A DOG!-

But then Penny strangled held Sherman.

-¡Come on, Sherman! Just admit it! You're a dog! Say it!-

-¡Let me go!-screamed Sherman freaking out

-¡Not until you beg like a dog! ¡Come on, Sherman, beg!-

Sherman started screaming of desperation and was getting even more desperate with all the screams the rest of the students started to make...

-¡Fight, Fight ,Fight….!-

**A/N: What's up, friends? I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I know it looks like the original version of the movie... but with time it will change ;)**

**¡Comment what you'll like to happen in the next chapters!**


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2: It won't happen again**

After a while, Sherman and Penny were found on the Principal Purdy's office, talking about what has happened at the Lunch's room.

-HAVE YOU BIT HER?-asked the Principal surprised as Penny continued crying as if she was the victim

Sherman became really nervous... and he didn't know what to answer...

-Yes, I have, Mr. Purdy-he said with a shaky voice.-BUT SHE CALLED ME A DOG!-

-WHAT?-Asked the man surprised again.-Is that true, Penny?-

Penny was more unsecure than Sherman about what to say...

-Mmm... Yeah...-she said as she dried some fake tears from her face.-BUT HE WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED TO BOTHER ME!-

-THAT ISN'T TRUE, PRINCIPAL PURDY!-reclaimed Sherman angrily

-I know it, Sherman-Purdy finally said calming him down

In that moment Penny felt really surprised and scared

-WHAT?!-she shouted

-Penny... Many students complained about you… they say the same that Sherman… I'm sorry, Penny, but we will have to call your parents-

-But, Principal Purdy, I...-

-I'm sorry, Penny-he said standing up and taking out his phone from his suit's pocket.-And about you, Sherman, I think you can leave and go back to class-

-Thank you, Mr. Purdy-he said standing up from his chair and going out of the office as Penny gave him a killer look

Once everyone has finished their classes, Mr. Peabody went on his motorbike to the school to take Sherman home. The beagle started to notice that Sherman was really sad.

-Hello, Sherman-

-Hi, Mr. Peabody-he said a bit depressed

Sherman put his helmet on and Peabody turned on his motorbike. There wasn't any word between them until they got to their penthouse and Sherman locked himself inside of his bedroom. He didn't go out in the entire evening, and that's when Peabody decided to go to his son's room.

-Sherman?-he asked getting into the room

-Yeah, Mr. Peabody?-the kid said leaning himself on his bed

-I have noticed that since we came back from school you have a pretty "depressive" attitude... and I would like to know the cause of this new mood of yours-he explained sitting on Sherman's bed

-Well... you'll see...-

Sherman explained his father what happened at school.

-Oh, my...mmm...-the genius dog started to find the correct words to say.-Well, Sherman, I'm a dog... and if that bothers you...-

-No! That isn't a problem for me, Mr. Peabody! The thing is that... everything that Penny said hurt me... and a lot-

-Well, Sherman... All I can say is that if that girl called Penny bothers you is because she's jealous of you... or because...-

-Because what?-asked the ginger kid confused

-Or it can be because she likes you...-

-WHAT?!-he asked completely surprised.-That's ridiculous, Mr. Peabody! She hates me! And I hate her!-

-Well, Sherman…-he stood up and walked to the door.-As I always said "from hate to love, there is from difference one step"-

This made Sherman surprise and blush a bit as Mr. Peabody went out of his room with a smile on his face.

The next day, Sherman felt a bit ashamed as he walked through the runners, because he has been humiliated the last day. Suddenly, he felt a knock on his left shoulder, and he saw Penny trying to make him feel worse.

-Get out of my way, dog-kid!-she said in a sarcastic way

Sherman got into his classroom and sat. He suddenly felt a bit touch behind him. The kid turned and saw his friend Mason.

-Hi, Sherman... What happened yesterday at the Principal Purdy's office?-

-Well, they found out Penny was the one to blame and they called her parents... and I got away with it-

-Uh! I'm glad to hear that! I saw what Penny did when we were about to get in today… relax, we'll give her what she deserves-

-No! No, Mason-

-What? Why not? She humiliated you in front of everyone! She deserves a punishment!-

-No, no, Mason, don't do anything, it was enough with the call to her parents... I don't want any revenge-

-Well… fine, but if you change your mind, Carl and me have a LOT of plans against her!-

In that moment the teacher got inside the classroom.

-Good morning, students-

-Good morning, Mrs. Smith-greeted the kids

-We'll continue later-said Mason to Sherman

-Alright, students... before I begin the class, I want to say something: next Friday you'll have to make an exposition about a free theme with a partner that I'll choose for you... Mmm... Let's see... Abby and Carl... Stacy and Alfred… Jill with Mason… Emma with Malcom… Penny and Sherman…-

-WHAT?!-they asked at the same time

-Mrs. Smith, isn't there a way in which we can make this project individually?-asked the blonde girl

-I'm sorry, Penny, it must be with a partner-the woman answered

-So... CHANGE MY PARTNER!-she exclaimed frustrated

-I'm sorry, Penny... the partners have already been assigned and there's no way I'm changing them-

Sherman and Penny growled.

-Alright… now, take out your history books-

Before leaving school, Sherman started to look for Penny everywhere to see what they could do about the exposition, but he couldn't see her anywhere!

Suddenly, he saw Penny waiting for her mother in the same place where he waited for Mr. Peabody.

-Penny!-He called her getting closer to her.-Where were you? We must talk about the exposition!-

-Listen, Sherman-she said with an annoyed voice.-I won't do anything with you! So, if you want to do the project, do it on your own! Bye!-she said turning around and walking away from him

-You won't do the project with me even if the best exposition from the class gets five points more than the rest?-

-What?-she asked listening to him

-Well, I talked to Mrs. Smith and she said that the ones who make the best project from the class will have five extra points from their classification during the whole year... so, what do you say? Truce?-he said extending his hand to her

Penny thought it for a minute before opening her mouth.

-Alright, Sherman... only for this time! Then, we'll continue hating to each other...-

-Completely agree-answered the kid

Penny shook hands with Sherman.

-I'll go to your house in the afternoon...-she said leaving

-Fine, my address is...-

-Don't say it! It's the biggest and most luxurious penthouse from New York, right?-she said sarcastic

-Mmm... Yeah, how do you know it?-he asked surprised

-Well... I heard it from my... father-she said a bit nervous

-Mmm... Ok?-he asked confused

-WELL! IS THIS AN INTERVIEW?-she screamed nervously and angrily

-I only made a question-

-Mmm... Fine...-she said not really sure

In that moment, Mr. Peabody came.

-I'm coming, Mr. Peabody! See you-he said walking away

-Yeah... I hope we won't!-she shouted sarcastically

So, Sherman went on the motorbike and he and Mr. Peabody went home...

**A/N – Hey guys! I hope you liked this new chapter… as you see, everything has changed in the story... and it will change even more with time... ;)**

**Give me a review about what do you think about the chapter and what you'll like to happen in the future chapters!**

**See you next time!**

** 14.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Once Sherman and Peabody got into their penthouse, Peabody noticed that Sherman went directly to his bedroom, and that was pretty weird, because when he came back from anywhere, Sherman usually told Mr. Peabody everything that happened to him that day. But this time it was different, Sherman was acting in a weird way, so the white beagle decided to see what was wrong with his son now.

Peabody went to Sherman's bedroom, but before he could even get in, the young boy went out wearing his normal clothes but with his hair perfectly brushed and smelling a male perfume.

-Sherman... what's wrong?-

-Mmm... Nothing, Mr. Peabody-

-Is that _my_ lotion?-he asked sniffing him

-No, Mr. Peabody-he said hiding something behind him

-Sherman?-he asked one more time extending his hand/paw

Sherman sighed and gave him his lotion back.

-Can you tell me what's going on?-

-Nothing, Mr. Peabody... it's just...-

-Yeah?-

-Well, Mrs. Smith asked us to make a project about a free theme with a partner... and... Well... I have to make the work with Penny Peterson... and she's coming here-

-Penny Peterson?!-Asked Peabody shocked.-The same Penny Peterson who humiliated you yesterday? The same girl who "hates you"?-

-Mmm... Yeah, she-he said a bit shamed.-It doesn't bother you, right?-

-Of course not, Sherman... but why are you trying to look so good for her? I though you "hated her"-

-Well... I only want to give her a good impression... I mean, that I'm an organized kid-

**Meanwhile, at Penny's bedroom**

-Ugh! Relax, Penny... It's only a stupid Project-she said as she was brushing her hair.-Once this finishes, everything will be back to the normality and I won't have another contact with that know-it-all red-headed dog...-

Penny went to her closet to choose her clothes.

-Uh!-she growled angrily.-I don't have any clothe to wear! Why is this happening to me? And my hair looks horrible! Uh! Why? Hold on a second…-she said calming herself down.-I'm going to Sherman's' house... SHERMAN! It isn't someone I'm interested about... why am I even worrying about this?-

So, she put her pink dress on and her black diadem on her hair and went out to go to Sherman's penthouse.

**Meanwhile at the penthouse**

-Mmm... Well, Sherman... In my opinion you're pretty presentable... for a girl-

-What do you mean, Mr. Peabody?-he asked a bit confused

-Nothing, Sherman... If you need anything, I'll be at my room, working on my new project-he said turning back and walking to his bedroom

Sherman stared at him wondering what he meant for a few seconds, until the ring rang and from the elevator's door Penny went out.

-Good morning, I'm here to deliver a bones cheese pizza for a boy-

-Ha, ha!-he laughed sarcastically.-Just get in-he said a bit angry

Once Sherman and Penny got into the kid's room, Sherman went to his laptop to find an interesting theme on Google, but Penny was only focused on her phone, touching the phone's screen on the apps menu... and that irritated Sherman.

-Penny, you should be looking for an interesting theme like me-

-Yeah, I'm in, MOM-

"That's it" he thought.

-Ok, Penny-he stood up.-WE MUST WORK AS A TEAM! If not, we won't make the best project and everything would have been for nothing!-

-Obviously we'll make a great job! With my charming and your big doggy brain, we'll have the best qualification-

-Well, this doesn't work like this... or you give an idea or I'll talk to Mrs. Smith and I'll tell her you have done nothing!-

So Penny understood it was something serious and she turned around on her gyratory chair. She thought it for a minute until she saw something on Sherman's laptop screen.

-What's that?-she asked standing up from her chair

-What are you talking about?-the kid asked

-Your laptop background!-she asked getting closer to his laptop

-It's a personal project-he explained

-You made this?-she asked surprised

-Yeah, but it isn't actually what I've been working on-he said typing some stuff on his keyboard

-What is it then?-

So, Sherman showed his laptop to Penny and started an animation that was on his background, it was a big trip over plasma tunnels with the shape of worm, these ones were really bright and beautiful and they were appreciated on 3D but without wearing special glasses, and it was really amazing for Penny.

-Whoa!-she said excited

But in the end, the animation ended with a big crush, and it radiated a white light all over the place, it was just like a light explosion for Penny.

-Sherman... I really hate to admit it... but this is really good! I think it'd be a good theme to show at class!-

-Really?-

-Yes, of course!-

-Mmm... Fine, I think I can do a good presentation-

-Great! Mmm... I wonder if it'd look Better being a bit more realistic-

So, Penny increased the animation's realism.

-Mmm... Penny, I don't think it's a good idea-

-Shh! I know what I am doing!-

So, Penny started to watch the animation once again.

-Uh! It's too realistic!-she said a bit scared and surprised

So, the animation ended and the explosion hurt Penny's eyes and she fell on Sherman's bed.

-Penny! Penny!-he screamed worried

-Oh… Wow! I think it's enough with the normal resolution-she said blinking many times to recover her full sight

But once Penny recovered her sight, she was hypnotized for other beautiful brown tunnels... the Sherman's eyes. She has never had the chance of seeing how beautiful they really were, but she wasn't the only one who was hypnotized... Sherman was also completely lost on her light-blue eyes, until he reacted.

-Mmm...-he said ashamed and extending his hand to help Penny.-Are you alright?-

But in the moment, in which he touched Penny's hand, his heart started to beat really fast and he felt as if a chain of butterflies were caught inside of his stomach.

-Mmm... Ok, thanks for helping me-she said with a shaky voice

-No problem-

-Well... I, I think we have our presentation theme resolved… it's an advance... I think it's getting late and I have to leave-she said running to the door

-But... but we have done nothing!-

-You, just do a good animation and I'll introduce it saying some dialogues, ok?-

-Mmm... Ok-

-Well, bye, see you later, Sherman-she said this time without sarcasm and going out of the Sherman's bedroom

-Bye, Penny...-he said to himself once she wasn't there anymore

A/N: What's up, fans? I hope you enjoyed this new chapter... As you see, Sherman discovered new feelings towards Penny... but we'll see if Penny will discover them too or if her pride will be too strong and she will deny it...

Please let a review about this chapter and about what you think it's going to happen ;)

Before leaving, I want to say thank you and send greetings to my followers:

864

-TheLordismyGod

-Davidp 1234

-mcneal

Also, I want to say thank you to the translator of the fanfic:

-camilapia

Without her, this fanfic would be nothing

Well, that's all, folks... See you next time! Chao, chao!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I don't hate you**

It's been a few days and neither Sherman nor Penny had spoken to each other since Penny had gone to Sherman's house the other day. But now it was time to let go what had happened and move on with the project, so Sherman decided to talk to Penny again once the class was finished.

At lunch time, Sherman noticed that Penny was beside her friends in a table at the lunch room. He decided to go there to talk to her.

-Hi, Penny-

-Ugh... tell me doggy, are you looking for the adoptive dog's center? It's over there... but I don't think anyone will adopt you-she said sarcastic

This made Sherman turned around and walked back to his table while he was doing his best not to curse Penny.

Once he was on his table, Carl and Mason came and sat beside him.

-Hi, Sherman-said Carl

-Hey, guys-

-We heard what Penny said to you a few minutes ago...-commented Mason

-Sherman... you have to do a revenge against her!-pointed Carl

-Otherwise... she would never respect you-added Mason

-I don't want any revenge, guys... she'll get what she deserves on her own-

-But Sherman!-begged Mason

-Sorry, buds... but I don't think anyone will have a revenge today-

-Ugh...-sighed Mason a bit frustrated.-Well... but then don't tell us that you can't handle the daily scorns...-

-Ha ha-laughed the red-headed.-Ok, its fine, guys-

Once the school day finished, Sherman tried once again to talk to Penny about the project that they still had to finish.

-Penny! Penny!-he shouted trying to reach her

-Hello again, doggy-she said turning around.-How was the adoption center? Does anyone like you at least a bit?-

-Penny-said Sherman serious interrupting her insults.-We have to finish our project; we only have a few days for presenting it!-

-Don't worry, dog! You just charge about the doggy technology and I'll do the rest, ok? Now, don't you have any bone to care about?-she said leaving

Sherman stared at her frozen, frowning his face as he started to turn around decided to leave, but then he noticed something weird: a man wearing a black jacket and sunglasses that was smoking on a corner, crossed the street and he had only one objective: Penny. That worried Sherman.

-That man is looking at her... Maybe I should… wait a minute… why am I even worrying about her? It doesn't matter what can happen to her... I HATE HER-

But once Sherman turned around, going to his house, he saw that Penny turned to the right and the kid wasn't able to watch her anymore. But the strange man started to follow her, so Sherman followed her too.

After a few minutes of following that weird man, Sherman lost him, but then he found Penny away walking on other street which made Sherman feel a bit more unconcerned, but his nerves went back when he saw how that man took Penny by the arm and covered her mouth, so she wasn't able to scream. In that moment, Sherman realized something: he didn't hate Penny, in fact, perhaps he liked her a bit... and he should be nice to her even though she wasn't it with him.

Sherman went closer to the alley where they got in and hid behind rubbish's container.

-Help, please!-screamed the girl scared

So the man got closer to her, covering her mouth again.

-Close your pretty lips, beauty... close them well... or I'm gonna hurt them with a blowlamp!-he said making a pause.-You're really pretty-he said while he passed his hand through her hair

So, Sherman took a cover from rubbish's can and he prepared himself to do something about the situation.

-I bet they'll pay well for you-said the man taking her by the arm while she was trying to kick him

But with a quick and direct movement, Sherman throw the cover of the rubbish's can as a Frisbee and it knocked the man's nape, giving Penny the chance to free herself with a knock in the man's abdomen, so he finished leaning on the floor in pain.

-C'mon, Penny!-he screamed getting closer to her

-Sherman!-she said giving a big smile

But the man put out a gun that he had inside his jacked and aimed to the kids.

-Run, he's got a gun!-

The man shot them but he couldn't hurt them because the kids have already left that alley and they went running to the Sherman's penthouse.

-You can't run away from me! I'll find you and you'll wish you had never born!-

Sherman and Penny got in the penthouse; Mr. Peabody wasn't there, so Sherman closed the doors and pushed a bottom closer to the elevator, calling the police.

-Don't worry, Penny, I called the police. They'll take you to the police center and you'll be able to call your parents-

-Yeah... ok... Mmm... Sherman?-

-Yeah?-he asked sitting on a sofa closer to her

-Why have you helped me? I always treat you as... well, you now-

-Well, Penny... Mr. Peabody told me that even though you don't like a person… you must never hate it and well… I… I don't hate you-

-But Sherman-she said bursting into tears.-I have treated you as rubbish since I met you and... You saved my life-

-Well... like I said... I don't hate you-

-Oh, Sherman... I...-

The ring rang and policemen talked through the interphone.

-"I am the police Emmet Parker; I came for Penny Peterson to take her to the police center"-

Sherman stood up from his sofa and pressed the bottom to talk on the interphone.

-Yes, we're coming-he said.-Well, Penny; I think you should leave-

-Yes, I think so-

So a big silence appeared between them. But it was interrupted by Penny, who punched Sherman in the arm.

-Ouch!-protested the red-haired kid

-That was for not helping me before the man took me-she said frustrated

But just then, she gave him a kiss on the cheek

-And that was... for saving me-she said walking to the lift without looking at the kid again

**A/N: What's up, fanfic fans?! I hope you liked this new chapter of the FIC... as you can see... Sherman became a hero and he saved Penny, also, she doesn't seem to hate him so much anymore.**

**Let me a review about what you think about think new chapter and what you think that would happen!**

**Thanks to:**

**Camilapia (who was late on translating the fanfic because of school)**

**So... See you later, folks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: **"****Everything**** has change****d****"**

When the elevator door was closed and it started to go up Sherman was shocked by what happened, and felt the same sensation he felt when he took Penny's hand.

Meanwhile, Mr. Peabody was arriving in his red scooter and noticed a police car in front of his penthouse, the last thing he noticed was Penny in the back of the car, Mr. Peabody was scared and ran to the penthouse.

When Mr Peabody entered to his house he noticed Sherman was in front of the door, he was shocked.

-Sherman! Are you okay?- he said

-Y-yea Mr Peabody. Why do you ask?

-Because I saw Penny entering to a police car

-Well... Let me explain it.

Sherman said everything to Mr Peabody

-Oh my god!- said Mr Peabody, this time he was really scared- Are you okay? Seriously

-Yes Mr Peabody, we are okay

-Son, I'm proud of you, you were really brave, but you should have done something less dangerous, I would feel terrible if something happens to you

-I'm okay Mr. Peabody

-Alright Sherman, you can go to... Wait a minute... Is that lip gloss on your cheek?- said removing it from Sherman's cheek

-Uhh... nop- he said a little bit nervous- I have a lot of homework, bye

Sherman ran to his room.

Mr. Peabody started to think in something and after a few minutes a smile appeared in his face

The next day Sherman was eating lunch at school with an idea in his head

"_Well, if Penny doesn't want to help me with our project I will do it by myself and tell her her part"_

In that moment Carl and Mason sat with him

-Hi Sherman- said Carl

-Hi friends- said Sherman

-We heard you saved Penny's life- said Mason hitting Sherman's arm

-Yea, I did it

-But... Why did you save her? We thought you hate her- said Carl

-Well... I...

-Umm... Sherman?- asked Mason

-Tell me

-Nothing, just...

Suddenly someone interrupted their conversation

-Hi Sherman

-Oh... Hi Penny

-Hey, I wanted to ask you... Can I go to your house after school to work in our project

-Yea sure- Sherman replied

-Great. I'll see you after school

-After school

Carl and Mason started to whisper something

-What is up guys?

\- Nothing Sherman... We were just talking- said Carl

-About what?

-About...

The bell rang and everyone returned to their classes

In the afternoon Sherman was in his bedroom fixing him, suddenly he thought in Penny, when she took his hand, when she gave her a kiss in the cheek, his heart started to beat really fast .

"_ Why is my heart beating so fast when I think in penny? Maybe I'm..."_

-Sherman?- said Mr. Peabody

-Yes Mr Peabody?

-Why are you fixing a lot?

-Right, I forgot to tell you Penny will come to work in our project

-Okay Sherman, I will go out to buy some things, you are in charge- said Mr. Peabody going out his son's room

-Alright

Sherman was in the living room playing with his Nintendo 3DS when the interphone rang

-Emm... Hi?

-Hi Penny come in

When she entered to the house Sherman noticed she was beautiful , she was wearing her classic clothes, but she had a little bit of red lip gloss and some makeup in her cheeks, she put a strawberry perfume that was amazing.

-wow...Ummm... Hi Penny

-Hi Sherman... You look... Different - said Penny

-You look different too, and... You smell really good

Penny blushed a little bit

-Well... Have a sit,-said pointing the living room- I will bring my laptop

-Okay

They were preparing their exposition and practicing for about an hour and a half

-Umm... Sherman...

-yeah Penny?

-Can we take a break?- asked penny

-Sure what do you want to do?

-I was thinking in music. Can we hear something?

-Yea sure, I have songs of Maroon 5, The Script, Justin Timberlake, Green Day, Ed Sheeran y Taylor Swift

-Taylor Swift?- asked Penny-do you have Everything Has Changed?

-Yea, I learned how to play it on guitar

-Wow, that's great. Hey ...Ummm...No forget it

-Tell me

-Maybe you can play it on your guitar and I can sing it

-Sure! You can be Penny Swift and I can be Ed Sherman.

Both started to laugh

-Wait, let me go find my guitar

Sherman went to his room and took his guitar

-Are you ready?- asked Sherman

-Ready

Sherman started to play

**PENNY:**

"_All I knew, this morning when I woke is I know something, know something know I didn't __before,_

Suddenly Penny changed the lyric of the song

"_And all I've seen since 18 hours ago __is( __brown eyes with big glasses and a huge smile__),i__n the back of my mind, making me feel like__:_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now__  
__I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now__  
__I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now__  
__I just wanna know you, know you, know you__  
_

**PENNY &amp; SHERMAN:**

"_Cause all I know is we said hello__  
__And your eyes looked like coming home__  
__All I know is a simple name and everything has changed__  
__All I know is you held the door__  
__You'll be mine and I'll be yours__  
__All I know since yesterday is everything has __changed"__  
_

**SHERMAN:**

"_And all my walls stood painted blue__  
__And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you__  
__And I feel in my stomach is butterflies, the beautiful kind__  
__Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like__  
__I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now__  
__I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now__  
__I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now__  
__I just wanna know you, know you, know __you"_

**SHERMAN &amp; PENNY:**

"_Cause all I know is we said hello__  
__And your eyes looked like coming home__  
__All I know is a simple name and everything has changed__  
__All I know is you held the door__  
__And you'll be mine and I'll be yours__  
__All I know since yesterday is everything has __changed"_

**PENNY:**

"_Come back and tell me why, I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time__  
__Oh, and meet me there tonight__  
__Let me know that it's not all in my __mind..."_

Sherman made a pause to tell something to Penny

-You are a great singer

-You too Sherman

\- Well... I sing fine when I feel fine- said Sherman

-Do you feel fine when I'm with you?- asked Penny

-Ummm...

Sherman didn't know how to answer that question so he decided to continue playing his guitar

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now__  
__I just wanna know you, know you, know __you..."_

**PENNY &amp; SHERMAN:**

"_Cause all I know is we said hello__  
__Your eyes looked like coming home__  
__All I know is a simple name and everything has changed__  
__All I know is you held the door__  
__You'll be mine and I'll be yours__  
__All I know since yesterday is everything has __changed"_

**PENNY:**

_All I know is we said hello__  
__So dust off your highest hopes__  
__All I know is pouring rain__  
__And everything has changed__  
__All I know is my new found __brightness..._

_All my days I'll know your face__  
__All I know since yesterday __is_

**PENNY &amp; SHERMAN:**

"_I__s_

_Everything has changed"_

-You really are a great singer-, said Sherman

-Thanks Sherman

They were staring at each other for a long time

-Ummm...Sherman- said Penny a little bit shy

-Yes Penny?

\- I- I'm sorry...I treated you really en bad in the past... I didn't imagine you were really nice

-I didn't imagine you were so cu-...I mean so nice,-said Sherman a little nervous

Suddenly there was a silence and her lips were getting closer... And closer... And closer

But at one moment the elevator door opened and Mr Peabody entered the house

-Hi Mr Peabody- both said simultaneously

-Hi Penny, Hi Sherman

-Oohh!... It's 7 . I have to go... See you tomorrow Sherman

-See you tomorrow... Penny

When Penny left Sherman stood there looking at the elevator

-Sherman...

-What? Oh hi Mr Peabody

-Is there something you want to talk?- asked Mr Peabody

-Nop Mr Peabody...

-Okay, but if you want to talk, I will hear you

-Thanks Mr Peabody

Sherman went to his room and connected his earphones, he felt fine, he had a new friend

**A/N: ****HOW ARE YOU MR PEABODY AND SHERMAN READERS?**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEW CHAPTER**

**WELL****, SHERMAN ****AND**** PENNY ****ARE NOW FRIENDS****, ****BUT****WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**LEAVE IN THE REVIEWS WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAPPEN NEXT**

**FOR NOW THIS IS IT, I WILL UPDATE SOON I PROMISE**

**THANKS****TO****:**

"_Lel0.23__"_

**HASTA LA VISTA****FRIENDS **


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: "The Last Essay**"**

After lots of essays Sherman and Penny were finally ready to give the best performance of their lives. The day before the great day, Sherman and Penny were in Peabody's penthouse giving the last details to their performance.

"And... Done"said Penny

"Not bad at all" said Sherman** "**Hope this is the best exposition"

"Of course it will be, we both made it"

"Yeah, of course it's for that" said Sherman

"Yeah, our maybe because... Ouch!" Shouted Penny, something went into his eye

"Are you okay Penny ?" Asked Sherman

"Yes, I'm fine, it's just... got into my eye"answered Penny trying to take it out from his eye

"Do you want me to..."

"Yes! Please!" Answered Penny

Sherman got close and started to look Penny's eye

"Try not to blink"

While he was inspecting her eye, he couldn't avoid stare at it like hypnotized

« Oh my! Penny has beautiful eyes, everytime I see them I feel they are prettier. Come on Sherman! Don't be nervous! Make her a compliment!»

"Umm... Is everything okay?" Asked Penny

"What? Oh yeah, it's just an eyelash" answered Sherman removing a small eyelash

« Come on! Just a compliment!» thought again

"Penny..."

"Yes Sherman?"

"Y-You have pretty eyes"

"Thanks" said Penny blushing a bit

"I'm sure you can see with them" said without thinking

"Emmm Thank you?"

«Seriously Sherman Peabody? You can see with them? You're such a dumb»

"Oh boy! I gotta go, my parents are going to kill me if I'm late for dinner" said Penny rushing to the elevator

"Penny! Wait!" Yelled Sherman

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I wanna give you something"

Sherman pulled off a little box from his pocket, two bracelets were inside with a letter each one: B and F

"Awww they're cute" said Penny putting one on each wrist "What do they represent?"

"Well... They mean... Best friends"

"That means we...?"

"Are best friends"

"Thanks Sherman" said Penny hugging him

When Penny hugged him she felt his heart beating really fast, while Sherman was enjoying that hug

"Y-you're welcome"he answered

In that moment Mr. Peabody came out of the elevator and saw them hugging

"Hmmm...Penny, Sherman?" He said

"Hi Mr Peabody" both said

"Penny, your mother is downstairs" said Mr Peabody

"Alright. Thank you Mr Peabody" said Penny

"Sherman, Why don't you go with Penny?"

"Yeah Mr Peabody" said Sherman

Both went to the lobby taking about the exposition, when Penny saw her mother's car she said goodbye to Sherman.

"See you tomorrow" said Sherman

"See you tomorrow, "best friend" said smiling

Once Penny disappeared from his sight Sherman went Bach to the penny house, when the door was opening he saw Peabody in front of the elevator

"Sherman"

"Yes Mr Peabody?"

"Dinner is served"

Mr Peabody and Sherman sat on the table and they started to eat

"So... How is your project?" Asked Peabody

"It's amazing Mr Peabody, it's gonna be the best project EVER" said Sherman eating some food

"I'm glad to hear that son" said drinking water "How are Penny and you doing? Do you still hate each other?"

"Nah, actually we are best friends" answered Sherman

"Well that's impressive" said Mr Peabody "And what did you give to her?"

"Oh, you know, two... bracelets, nothing special, just a B and an F, best friends"

"So you're best friends?"

"Yep I think"

"And I'm sure you like her"

Sherman almost spit the water

"Hmmm why do you think that?"

"Well because you are showing a lot of affect to Penny"

"Do you think I like Penny?"asked Sherman

"Mhm"said Mr Peabody

"Gimme a break! It's not like I want to hold her hand or go to the park with her or watch her while she's brushing her hair..." Said Sherman with a dumb sight and a smile "Or anything.

"And what about bracelets?"

"Alright you got me" said Sherman "But please don't tell anyone"

"Don't worry Sherman, your secret is safe" answered Mr Peabody

Sherman went to good room after finishing dinner and prepared the last details

The next day when Sherman arrived school he started to look for Penny, after several minutes he saw her in the classroom preparing her part

"Hey Penny" said Sherman

"Oh, hi Sherman"

"Are you nervous?" He asked

"A little bit, but I'm sure it's going to be fine" answered Penny

In that moment the teacher went into the classroom, the students took a sit and put attention

"Well, as you know today we all have expositions in class, hope everyone prepared their expositions" she said

Penny and Sherman looked each other

"Now, let's begin"

**A/N**_**:**___**How are you fanfic readers**_**?**_

**Hope you like this new chapter. As we saw Penny and Sherman became best friends, that's great **

**I'm sorry I was a little inactive, I've been really busy but I will try update every week**

**STAY TUNED**


	7. Chapter 7

**Charpter 7: **_the exposition_

All the students waited for their turns to expose, most of the expositions were well prepared. After half an hour it was the turn of Penny and Sherman's "Good job Emma and Malcolm, you can sit down" said the teacher while checking the groups' list "Note it's turn of Sherman Peabody and Penny Peterson"

Both passed to the front of the classroom and prepared the material for their exposition, Sherman took the projector out of his backpack and turned it on, Penny turned down the lights and they began the exposition

_"__Wormholes__" __narrated Penny while a wormhole appeared on the wall _

_"__What are they__?" __In that instant the camera moved and started to show the interior of the wormhole_

_"__The answer is quite interesting__ "_

_"__They are huge portals that can teleport is to another era or place light-years shady from us__" __A huge flash appears and shows a futuristic city with robots and flying cars__._

_Then a huge era of dinosaurs and a prehistoric landscape appears _

_"__But...__" __Every image appear backwards_

_"__What do we need to do to create a wormhole__?" __Suddenly a huge sun appears_

_"__Just__one wormhole needs the and amount of energy that the sun emits to give life__" __the net image looked like a SciFi movie: The sun was destroyed and created a huge wormhole_

_"O__r...__"_

_A red flying sphere shows and starts to spin really fast_

_"__Speed of the light__"_

_The sphere starts to win shouted and it starts to emit blue lightnings and suddenly it disappears_

_The sphere appears inside of a wormhole, the camera starts to go away and it shows more wormhole. The sphere enters in a wormhole_

_"__That's the way to travel in time__"_

_The presentation ended and the whole classroom started__to clap to Sherman and Penny_

_"_Great presentation Sherman and Penny, I think we all agree who the winners are_"_

Miss Smith gave a gold medal to each one, the classroom clapped again.

When the class ended Sherman and Penny wake out of the classroom, their friends got close to them and started to congratulate them for the exposition

"Great job" said Bill

"Thanks Bill" said Sherman

"Awesome man" said Jackson

"Thanks" said sherman fist pumping him

"Wow Sherman, I think your exposition made the others look like a boring class" said Mason

"Jajaja, no big deal"

"No, seriously, I'm amazed" said Carl "You should study graphic design, or special effects, or stuff like that"

"Thanks man, but I want to study something like robotics or nanotechnology"

"Wow, Advanced robotics if awesome, you could create an Iron Boy" dijo Carl

"Or... You could create an Ant Man with nanotechnology"said Mason

"But it might be write impossible host to make a shrinking suit with just nanotechnology"

"It might be hard too to create an intelligent suit with all that weapons, it could crush you inside"

"You know? I can study both, that would be awesome" answered Sherman

"And what is going on between you and...?" dijo Carl

"What do you mean?"

"Between you and... "

"Who?"

"Between you and Miss Vanity " said Mason

"Are you talking about Penny?"

"Bingo" said Carl

"What are you talking about guys? We are just friends"

"Sure «just friends»"

"Penny is behind you" said Mason

"Hi Pe..." Said Sherman turning around, Carl and Mason started to laugh

"Admit it, you're in love with Penny"

"Give me a break!" said sherman

Carl and Mason stared at him

"Okay I admit it, I'm in love with her. Just don't tell her please, I don't want her to notice about"

"Be calm Sherman, we won't say anything" said Carl

"Hey! I'm going to make a little party tonight to celebrate the end of the expositions" yelled Hayden

"Well well well, party in Hayden's house. It might be interesting. See you there" said sherman

"Sure" said Carl y Mason

Sherman got out of school and started walking home

« Man, a party, that's awesome. I wish I could invite penny, that would be great, but I don't think she would like to come with me. You know what? I'm gonna invite her»

Hey Sherman" said Penny

"ASDFGHJKL" Said Sherman

"Alright I got it, I'm really ugly and I can scare everyone in the street"

"What? No no no no. It's just... You're really pretty okay?"

"Well... I think so"

_«_ Don't mess it up Sherman»

"Whatever. Are you going to Hayden's party_?" _Said penny

« Now it's your chance Sherman, invite her»

"Y... Yea"

"Would you like to come with me?" Said Penny

"Yes sure"

"Alright, I will wait for you at 6:00 pm"

"Sure"

"Okay, see you best friend"

"See you Penny"

Once Penny was out of his sight Sherman continued his way

«Well... I think I'm going to the party with Pe... Wait a minute I'M GOING TO THE PARTY WITH PENNY!»

Then Sherman went to the penthouse running and jumping.

Meanwhile a mysterious man was standing in an alley looking at him, after Sherman got out of his sight he took a cellphone

"G.N?"

"Yes"

"I have the target"

"Me too" said the feminine voice while the woman was looking to a screen with Penny in it

"Do I act now?"

"No, we know where they're gonna be, let's let them enjoy their last party, then we attack. And please... Don't mess it up like the last time"

"It won't happen again"

"Great" said saving her phone in the pocket "It's time to take my revenge against that genius dog" said tossing a picture of Peabody to the ground

**A/N ****What's going on fanficters?**

**It looks like Penny and Sherman are going to the party together, but someone is going to try to spoil the night (We ask know who is it)**

**Hope you like this story, if like it please let me know in a review **

**Greetings****:**

**-**_The Fanfiction Fan 5301_

_-Sarnakh the Sunderer _

_-Eunice Appiah_

_-gravityfallsforev_

_-Happy Yoshi _

**And...**

_-Guest _

_(_**I will try to mention all the users that let a review in the story****)**

**For now I said goodbye****: Great Writer**** 14**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **_An unforgettable night- part 1_

Sherman arrived to his pent-house as happy as he's been for long minutes, he crossed the elevator doors and keep leaping till he reached the living room really happy yet, what Mr. Peabody noticed at instant' cause he was in the room reading a book.

"Well Sherman, looks like you had a great day at school." Said closing his book.

"Oh, yes it was, Mr. Peabody. Penny and I won the first place at the class expositions."

"Very well, Sherman. I knew that Penny and you will win after being preparing it all those days. "

"Yes. Hmmm… Mr. Peabody? ..."

"Yes, Sherman?"

"Can I go to a party at Hayden's tonight?"

"Of course, Sherman. Who are going? " Asked heading to the kitchen.

"Well…" Started following him "Carl, Mason, almost all the boys and girls of my school and Penny"

"Well then, I don't think there is any problem for you don't go there. I'll take you to Hayden's house at 7:30. Ok?" Said taking the bread bag from a cupboard.

"Hmmm… Well, I told Penny that I'll pick her at her place to go together to the party. I hope that doesn't bother you."

"Of course not, Sherman. Only be careful. Remember what happened the other day. I'll give you some money for you two to take a taxi, ok?" Said spreading mayonnaise on a bread.

"Shure. The party is in a couple of hours, I think that I should go and get ready" Said Sherman.

"That´s fine, Sherman" Said Peabody adding condiments to his sandwich.

Then Sherman went to his room to get ready for the party.

**Mind while, in Penny´s room. **

"Very well, Penny. You only have four hours to get ready, so, surprise yourself" Said looking to her room's mirror.

While she was in that, Penny's mom, Patty Peterson, entered in the room.

"Honey, what time is your…"

"Mom don't get in. I'm changing my cloth!" she said slamming the door in her face.

"I'm sorry, dear" said a little beat ashamed.

"That's it, you can came in now, mom" Said finishing to put on her red dress.

"Sorry I came in that way, love"

"I'm sorry for slamming the door in your face, mom" She said while brushing her hair.

"Don't wary my girl, I'll just have the nose red for a week" Said rubbing her nose a little "Any way, what time is Hayden's party?"

"In a few hours"

"Fine, I'll take you there at 7:00, ok?"

"Well… I' wanted to ask you if I can go with Sherman Peabody?"

"Sherman Peabody? The red head boy of your class?"

"Yes, him."

"Well, I guess you can. I was told he's good company as well as nice, but wasn't he the boy that you was bothering a week ago?"

"Well, yes, but since we got to know better each other while doing our class project, I realized that he is more… nice and not as loser as I thought."

"Ohhh… I get it!" Said taking sit in a chair at her side "Let me, dear" said taking the comb and brushing Penny's hair

"And… since when do you like Sherman?" Patty said.

"What!?" Said standing from her sit "Mom, Sherman is just my friend and I'll never see him as something more."

"Penny" Said a beat serious.

"What?"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't like Sherman."

Penny stayed silence for a few moments, till she just sigh.

"Yes, I admit it, I think that, I like Sherman" Said a little ashamed.

"Awww… come here honey" Said hugging her "My little girl it's growing up already."

"I think so, mommy."

"You still too young to know what true love is, and have a boyfriend."

"Mom!... I'm not that young."

"You only have seven."

"And two months, remember."

"Shure." Said smiling and braking the hug. "Well, get ready, lady Penny, your prince will come in a few hours." Said leaving the room.

So Penny continued.

**MINDWHILE, AT PEABODY'S PENT-HOUSE**

Sherman was almost ready, he wore a black trouser, a white shirt with spider web marks and a light navy blue hood jacket.

"Sherman, are you ready?" Peabody shouted from the leaving room.

"Yes Mr. Peabody" Said from his room.

"Well, let me see you"

"I'm going Mr. Peabody."

Sherman came in the leaving room and Peabody behold his son look.

"Well, I expected to see my son Sherman but I think that someone took him and leave this handsome young man!" Said Peabody tickling Sherman.

"Hahaha, Shure Mr. Peabody. Well, I think is time to leave."

"Oh, wait Sherman. Before you leave, just a few things"

Peabody took from behind him an orange and black glass bottle.

"Your cologne?" Said Sherman.

"For special occasions." Said Peabody sprinkling Sherman's neck "And… something else"

Peabody lead Sherman to the parking of the building, what surprised Sherman a lot, because Mr. Peabody never takes him there, cause he always leaves his scooter in front of the building.

"What do you want to show me, Mr. Peabody?" Said Sherman.

"Just a little project of mine, Sherman." Said Mr. Peabody taking a little black and blue remote control and pressing a red digital button.

From in-between of the cars, a yellow and black Chevrolet Corvette Zora ZR1 appeared, apparently, driving by itself, what leave Sherman speechless for the impression.

"WOW! That's great, Mr. Peabody!"

"Yes, I know Sherman. I thought you'll like it"

"And why it's driving by itself?"

"It is directed to its destination by GPS commands and frontal and transversal sensors."

"And why are you showing me this?"

"Do you thought that I would let you go to Hayden´s party by taxi?"

Sherman only could hug his dad more than happy.

"Thank you, Mr. Peabody"

"It's nothing, Sherman."

Then, Mr. Peabody programed the GPS of the car and Sherman got into it.

"Have fun, Sherman" Said Mr. Peabody.

"I will" shouted Sherman from the window of the car while it were leaving the parking to take the street.

Six minutes later, he arrived to Penny's house where he get out of the car and rang the bell.

_Ting-tong…_ the bell rang and Penny's mom opened.

"Hi" Said Sherman.

"Hi. Sherman, right?" Patty said

"The very same"

"Come on in, Penny will come in a minute. You can wait her in the living room."

"Tanks."

Sherman waited for a couple of minutes till Penny went down stairs dressing a red dress, back shoes and the hair loose, what leave Sherman more then impressed.

"Hi, Sherman"

"H-hi, Penny"

"Nice shirt, it remember me Peter Parker"

"What? ... Oh, yea, sure. You know, this will sound strange but…"

"What?!"

"You… remember me Gwen Stacy"

"Yea, I've already knew that" Said laughing as well as Sherman.

"Very well youngsters, I want you here at midnight, Ok?" Said Patty.

"Ok" Said both.

"Very well, have fun." Said Patty going to the kitchen.

"Fine, let's go then before the Green Goblin show up and you know what happen…"

"Very well, let's go!"

They both leaved and get in the car.

"Great!... Is this rally your car?" Penny said from one of the front seats.

"Actually is Mr. Peabody's, he told me that I can use it today."

"Do you rally drive?"

"No, this car dives by GPS wherever I indicate, so "Hayden's house"" Said Sherman typing in the car's touch screen.

So they headed to the party in the Corvette…

**A/N: What's up friends and fans of MPAS! I hope you like this chapter of "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME"**

**As you can see, Penny and Sherman are on their way to Hayden's party, don't miss the next chapter to know what happen…**

**Greetings to:**

**-Jaguar Negro **

**-Sarnakh the Sunderer**

**-Eunice and the**

**For the moment, say good bye: Great Writer14**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **_An unforgettable night part 2_

**What's going on fanficters?! I know, I know, it took me so long to uploas, but relax friends, also I want to apologize with shinigamilover2, for using her OC Hayden McLainne, so were gonna change it to Isaac Parker. Hope you like this new chapter.**

Sherman and Penny arrived to Isaac's home in their modern car, lots of their friends were amazed by the awesome vehicle.

"It seems like they like Peabody's car a lot"

"What makes you believe that?"

"Maybe because they´re watching and pointing us"

"Well, yeah maybe"

Peabody's car parked automatically in an empty space on the corner of the Street; Sherman and Penny got out of the car and walked to the party.

"This is a Little bit weird" said Penny

"Because we traveled in a sport car that needs no driver and was invented by the smartest dog of the world?" asked Sherman

"No… well also. Because everyone used to look us as if we were enemies, and now…"

"Now it's time to show them we are not enemies" said smiling, Penny returned him the smile

Both entered to Isaac's house, where Isaac received them

"Well, look who's here: The smartes and coolest boy in school" said with a fist bump "And the best troublemaker: Penny Peterson"

Entraron por la entrada principal de la casa, donde Isaac los recibió amigablemente

"How is it going Isaac?" said Penny

"Great, now that you're here"

"We´re not late right?" asked Penny

"Of course not! Come in, there are snacks, soda, nachos, everything you can imagine, let's hope there's still something left, you know these guys that eat everything like beasts"

Both followed Isaac to the backyard, Sherman saw all their college mates, including Mason, Carl, Jill and Abby. Sherman sat down with Mason and Carl and Penny sat down with Jill and Abby

"What's up guys?" said Sherman

"Hey Sherman" said Carl and Mason

"We saw what you brought man" said Mason

"Well, yeah, but I told you, Penny and I are just Friends"

"Alright, I was talking about the Corvette"

"Ohh! Hmmm... "

"Sherman, you really like Penny, don't you?"

"Well, maybe"

"Sherman, we've seen the waw she looks at you, and the way you look at her, we know both love each other"

"What?! Of course not, she will never fall in love with… a nerd"

"Are you blind or something? It's really obvious that she likes you!" said Carl

"Are you guys sure about that?"

"As sure as an hydrogen atom that can't be split in half" answered Mason

"Well, if you say that you're really sure"

Sherman was confused, really confused.

"Sherman! Sherman!"

"What? What is it?" said Sherman

"Isaac has the Call Of Duty Black Ops III. Let's play!"

"Sure, me first!"

Meanwhile Penny was talking with her Friends about her stuff

"I know, he is a complete loser"

"Wht did I tell you? What do you think Penny?" said Jill

"Hm? Who is a loser?"

"Sherman Peabody, that Little boy is a fricking nerd, a big loser and a…

"Don't you dare saying dog!" shouted Penny

"Penny, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, is just…"

"Oh dont tell me you…"

"You like him!"

"Of course not, I just think he doesn't deserve to be called like that, considering he is nice, smart, and cute…"

"Did you just say cute?!" said Abby

"No, what I was trying to say was…"

"Relax Penny, it's normal that you like a boy who was teached by a dog, you could be a couple, then get married and have Little puppies" joked Jill

"Shut up Jill! Or I will…"

"How are yo people?!" said Isaac's older brother, he was the DJ of the party, everyone answered with a screaming "Awesome because it's time to go to the dance floor and show your best moves, so come and dance!"

"See you later Penny, call us when the old Penny is back" said Jill walking with Abby and leaving Penny alone.

Sherman walked into the backyard and saw Penny alone.

"Penny, are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah… I'm fine"

There was a minute of silence between them until a song started to sound in the speakers

**(Play Cool Kids from Echosmith while Reading this part)**

"I love that song" said Penny

" Me too"

"Do you wanna dance?"

"Oh, well, humm…" said blushing

"What?"

"Well, I dont know how to dance"

"Relax, I teach you, what do you say?"

"Well..."

"Please Sherman" said Penny taking him by the hand

"Okay why not"

"Great!"

Both walked to the dance floor and started to dance, Sherman was really nervous, he never danced with someone.

_"She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style._

_And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind._

_Nothing in this world could ever bring them down."_

"What do I do?"

"Just feel the music Sherman, just feel it" said penny while she started to dance

_"And she says,"_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

Sherman tried to follow her steps, until he started to dance naturally

"_He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue._

_Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through._

_They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going._

_In the fast lane, living life without knowing._

_And he says,_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

_"_Now take my hand sherman"

Sherman took her hand and Penny started spinning until she was really close to Sherman

"You dance really good"

"You too Penny" said Sherman while he felt his heart melting

"_And they said,_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

**(End of the song)**

The song ended and Sherman and Penny went to a table to talk

After a long time talking their friends started to leave

"This was the best night ever Sherman"

"Totally, I loved this night"

Penny hugged Sherman, Sherman felt her heart beating fast

"Penny, do you think that we are still gonna be friends in the future?"

"Of course Sherman, no matter the time, we are still gonna be friends"

Sherman hold Pnny's hand and hugged her again

"I think we should go, it's too late, my dad is gonna kill me" said Penny

"Oh, yeah lets go"

Sherman and Penny said goodbye to Isaac and his Friends and walked out Isaac's house, Sherman called the car and both got in when it arrived.

"Can you please play any music?"

"Yeah sure"

**(Play Before It's Too Late From The Goo Goo Dolls while reading this part)**

**"**_ wonder through fiction to look for the truth_

_Buried beneath all the lies_

_And I stood at a distance_

_To feel who you are_

_Hiding myself in your eyes"_

"Sherman"

"Yes Penny?"

"Did you ever fell in love with someone?"

"Yeah, once"

"Was she cute?"

"She was really pretty"

"Do I know her?"

"I don't think so- What about you?"

"Well, there is a guy, he is Smart and handsome"

"Ohh, that's great… I hope he appreciates it" said Sherman a Little bit sad, he thought she was talking about someone else.

Suddenly the car stopped and Sherman hit with the glass.

"Are you okay Sherman?"

"Yeah, that didn't hurt at all"

"Let me see" said Penny getting close to Sherman's face "It looks that you're okay"

"Nice" said Sherman.

Once again he was impressed by Penny's beauty: her beautiful blue eyes, her soft blonde hair and her pretty pink lips.

Sherman decided to give Penny a short kiss in the lips.

_"and hold on before it's too late_

_Until we leave this behind_

_Don't fall just be who you are_

_It's all that we need in our lives"_

"Sherman!" shouted Penny

"Sorry! I…I'm sorry, it's just… I like you, I like you a lot, and I thought I will never be able to Kiss you because you love someone else" said Sherman

"Sherman" said Penny giving him a strong slap

"Ouch! Well I deserve that"

"That was for stealing me the kiss" then Penny wrapped Sherman's beck and kissed him long and tenderly.

_"So live like you mean it_

_Love til you feel it_

_It's all that we need in our lives_

_So stand on the edge with me_

_Hold back your fear and see_

_Nothing is real til it's gone"_

_" _I am not able of loving someone else, I love you like I used to love my Little dinosaur Rex. Sometimes I used to punch him or I ignore him, but I loved him a lot. "

"That means you…"

"Yes Sherman, I love you, so please, please don't leave me, never leave me" said Penny while she hugged Sherman and gave him nother Kiss on the lips

_"Hold on before its too late_

_Until we leave this behind_

_Don't fall just be who you are_

_It's all that we need in our lives_

_It's all that we need in our lives_

_It's all that I need in my life"_

_"_I love you too Penny, even when sometimes you act a Little bit rude, you are the girl I love with my heart"

"I love you Little nerd"

"I love you too sweet Rapunzel "

"We're still kids, but I promise you in a few years we'll be together"

"And I'll be waiting" said Sherman

It seemed like Sherman and Penny's dream came true and everything was nice, suddenly a big crash happened, and opened the door to the past…

**A/N: Awwww... It look that Sherman and Penny finally confessed their feelings to each other. But now someone appeared, what is going to happen?**

**Don't loose the next chapter of Please Don't Leave Me! (This sounded like a TV show xD)**

**Greetings to:**

**-Ninjaboy13779546**

**I'll update soon**

**I'm Great WRITER14 and I'll see you later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **_**Sherman To The Rescue**_

The crash was made by a suspicious grey truck, however, it wasn't an awful crash, it only caused a big dent on Penny's side of the car and a broken glass. Penny was over Sherman after the crash, crying of fear

"Are you okay Penny?" asked Sherman

"Yeah, I'm fine, what was that?" she asked trying to see who was driving the truck. "Oh my god"

Penny saw her… A mature woman, about 40 years old with a really big complexion. The face of that woman was full of puree vil, she start to get out of the vehicle.

"Miss Grunion"

"D-do you know her?" asked Sherman

"My father knew her, she was the social worker of our school years ago"

"And why…"

"Well well, lookie here, the Beauty and the Dog Beast" said Miss Grunion interrupting Sherman and getting close to the car.

"Miss Grunion… Why are you doing this?" asked Penny

"Don't take it personal little girl, I have nothing against you, I did it because of him, that awful creature behind you"

"What's the matter with Sherman?"

"Well, you'll see" said snapping her fingers, immediately two men, including the one that tried to kidnap Penny came out the truck with two gallons of gasoline. "Years ago I was the best social worker that the Susan B. Anthony school ever had, everyone respected me, every teacher did what I told them to do, but one day a complain arrived to the director's office, Mr Peabody and his little son Sherman arguing that my way of work wasn't appropriate for the future generations of students, including his son, because of that, lots of parents joined and told me to quit the job. I tried to get another job, but I couldn't because of that stupid dog!" shouted while the other men were pouring the gasoline around Sherman's car.

"Miss Grunion, I'm sorry if my father ruined your career, but he did it because he wanted the best for everyone, not only for me, he did what any father would have done" said Sherman

"That's why I'm doing this, he only has you, so if something happens to you, Peabody will be more than death"

The two guys grabbed Penny and pulled her out of the car

"No! Please let me go!" cried Penny

"Leave her alone! I am who you want!"

"Aww, you're so sweet trying to save your little friend, don't worry kiddo, we're going to kidnap to win the money that I lost this years"

"You''ll see! You will pay!"

"Well, we doubt that" said Miss Grunion walking to the truck

Sherman was paralyzed because of the anger and the desperation, he decided to act, he wasn't going to let Miss Grunion end with everything he loved. He sat in the front seat and changed to manual mode.

"Good bye Sherman Peabody" said Miss Grunion lighting a match

Grunion was about to throw the match to the path of gasoline when the car moved fast to the other side of the street, the confusion was huge, how was it possible that a seven and a half years old could drive a bloody car? Neither Sherman knew, but it wasn't time to ask questions, it was time for action

"Okay Sherman, you've played a lot Need For Speed, this is basically the same"

"Get inside the car! Fast!" shouted Grunion while the two guys entered the truck with Penny

Sherman began to drive as fast as he could chasing the truck, trying to avoid the signs, pedestrians and other stuff.

"Sorry!" he shouted apologizing

"End with him" said Miss Grunion while one of the guys loaded a 9mm gun

Sherman got as close as he could to the truck's door, but the man started to shoot him.

The bullets broke the windshield until the man ran off of bullets.

Penny was trapped by Grunion's arms, but managed to free herself by giving Grunion a butting in her forehead, this made the man that was shooting Sherman to stop the shooting and try to trap Penny, but she pushed him out of the vehicle before he had the chance to get her again.

"Penny! You have to jump!" shouted Sherman opening the sidedoor

"Are you crazy?!" shouted Penny

"Trust me Penny! Jump!"

"But, I can't…"

"Penny! Look at me in the eyes and jump"

Penny looked at Sherman's eyes, in that moment she felt safe, the only thing she had to do was jump

Before Penny could jump someone grabbed her by the neck

"Not so fast little girl" said Miss Grunion, a string of blood ran down his forehead, in her hand she was hlding a grenade

"I wouldn't do that Sherman, run away before you explote with us"

Sherman gave a strong spin to the Wheel and crashed with the truck, the grenade cameo ut Grunion's hand, for their bad luck the lock of the grenade was released

"PENNY! JUMP NOW!" shouted Sherman

Penny jumped from the car and grabbed the edge of the car before Grunion catched her again

"Sherman look out!" shouted Penny watching Miss Grunion with the grenade in her hand

Sherman hit the brake and car stopped violently, a few meters away the truck was still moving, the man that helped Grunion grabbed the grenade and tosed it away from the car, the explosión flipped the truck, finally they were saved.

Sherman and Penny were terrified, but when they saw the truck in the road and Heard the sound of the pólice cars they knew everything was going to be fine.

"Are you okay Penny?" asked Sherman

"Yeah, thanks to you Sherman, some other people should have freaked out and run awat, but you didn't, you saved my life again Sherman, your the bravest, smartest, cutest and the most awesome guy I've ever met, even if you're way more intelligent than me, I have to admit I hate that".

Sherman blushed, those were the cutest words he ever Heard.

Sherman and Penny got down the car, the people around began to get close to make sure they were okay.

In a fraction of a second the Street was full of pólice cars that took them to the police station to talk about what happened.

**A/N: Time for some Michael Bay action!**

**What is going on MPAS fans? Well, Sherman is a hero, he saved Penny from Grunion's claws and finished with her.**

**It looks like they're gonna be finally in peace…**

**Or maybe not…**

**I hope you liked this new MPAS chapter.**

**Also I want to make you a little survey**

**DO YOU THINK MY FIC IS GOOD?**

**YES**

**NO**

**IT'S AWESOME!**

**Do you think it could be better?**

**YES, IT COULD BE BETTER**

**NO, IT'S AWESOME THE WAY IT IS**

**YOU HAVE TO IMPROVE IT**

**Do you think I'm cute?**

**Okay this one is not important xD **

**You can let your answers and your opinion about this chapter on a review.**

**Also I want to invite you to Visit my new YouTube channel called Great WRITER 14, I'll be posting awesome MPAS videos ;)**

**I'm Great WRITER 14 and I will see you son! ;D**


End file.
